


Just one

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: There is just one who can make him feel like this
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 5





	Just one

There is just one in all the worlds he's been to that is able to make him feel like this, to let it all go, with all the bickering and circling around each other like hyenas, the only one he's so willing to spread his legs for, the only one who knows how to touch him the right way. It still feels amazing after all this time, Kaito thinks as Tsukasa pounds into him hard, Kaito not even trying to bite back the pathetic whimpers of pleasure he's eliciting. It's bliss, and it's something he will always come back to.


End file.
